YuGiOh!:Sacred Revival
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: A slight crossover of YuGiOh!x YuGiOh!5D's I'm accepting OCs I need NO MORE OCS all things I need are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-Ok here is how this fic is gonna work I'm changing Turbo Duel rules this time speed counters are even more important in a normal turbo duel you need speed counters to play speed spells this time you can use normal spells instead of speeds and you need speed counters to summon monsters! and remember if you lose over 1000 you'll lose 1 counter per 1000 points of damage**

**one counter-level 1 to 4**

**Five Counters-5-6**

**Six Counters-7-8**

**7 counters-9-10**

**8 counters-11-12**

**so yeah plan your decks carefully if you want to submit an OC**

**and a shout out to King Kubar who's been helping me out with all my recent fics including this one so yeah thanks man.**

* * *

><p>In the middle of Domino City's Daedalus Bridge every thing was peaceful until now a large witch star appeared over the water and three silhouetted beast each one giving off it's own distinctive aura one silhouette giving a red aura looked like a long serpent with massive wings.<p>

one giving a blue aura looked like a massive bulky demon with wings

the final one gave a yellow aura looked like a humongous Phoenix each silhouette had a human in long white cloaks on their heads or shoulders the phoenix's rider pointed at the link between the bridge as he pointed the beast charged a massive ball of fire in his jaws destroying the bridge intersection once again separating satellite and Domino the other beast following suit the serpent firing a beam of fire destroying more of the bridge up to domino while the demon fired an array of blue energy fists destroying up to the Satellite.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok heres the OC page I need 5 OCs seeing as I'm adding my own one in so each one of you will get a sacred beast card to people who may not remember them Uria Lord of Searing flames, Hammon Lord of Striking Thunder and Raviel Lord of Phantasms and the other three well you wont get sacred you'll get sommat later on.<strong>

Name:

Age (10-16):

Appearance:

Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Deck (best given in a PM if it's a complete deck if it's a deck that is more know then just leave it here and remember you may want to change it because of the new turbo rules and I'll need two ground deck and Turbo deck)

Any thing important:

Love Interest(OC Only):

here's an example

Name: Yamato Susumu

Age (10-16):14

Appearance: He has slightly tanned skin

Clothes: Wears a White Shirt a black tie and a blue domino school academy uniform and blue jeans.

Personality:Is a great duelist and has a more sarcastic personality but can be more honest when he and also incredibly kind wants to b,e he also turbo duels at underage (**A/n forgot in this you need to be at least 16 to turbo duel so yeah just a heads up makes it a bit more fun because you'll get chased by Sector Security**), he's also incredibly loyal to his friends.

Likes:Dueling, Turbo Dueling, whooping Sector Security,

Dislikes:Losing, The villains.

Fears:Losing the friends he'll make.

Strengths:Dueling, Magic knowledge

Weakness: Technology

Deck: Warriors. Turbo and Ground.

Any thing important: He is given the Millennium Puzzle.

Love Interest(OC Only):He's free to anyone who wants him.


	2. Chapter 2: Turbo duels

A/n-this isn't really a plot chapter it's just to introduce an OC who is gonna be a main character throughout and this is also gonna introduce the new turbo duel rules

* * *

><p>Before those 3 beasts attacked the Daedalus Bridge most of the bridge was empty except two duel runners one a golden color with Egyptian Eye symbols on the bonnet and sides while the other runner was a knock off of Greiger's The Beast a pretty good knock off too.<p>

"I'll ask you again where is the winged dragon of Ra!" the one on the golden runner asked angrily at the one on The Beast. he had tanned skin, He wore golden earrings, neckbands, armbands, and bracelets all up his wrists. His white-blonde hair is neatly arranged, a sleeveless purple shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Duel me and Win and you'll see!" the rider yelled maniacally as they revved their engines

"Fine I activate the field spell Speed World 3!" he yelled as his duel runner showed a golden world with a long road in the middle as the card was activated the runners protected a golden field.

?-4000-spc-0

?-4000-spc-0

"I am the youngest descendant of the Ishtar Line and I'll go first"

Ishtar-4000-spc-1

?-4000-spc-1

And you remember dont you if I have one speed counter I can now summon monsters that are level 1-4 I summon Newdoria in attack mode (**Level 4 ATK 1200 **DEF 800) and set 3 cards face down and i'll end my turn"

"Then I'll go"

Spc-2

"And I'll summon my Battle Ox in attack mode now go battle ox destroy Newdoria!"

"oh thank you for that now Newdoria's effect takes place when he's destroyed in battle on monster goes out with him go destroy battle ox!

"ok then I'll end with 3 face downs"

"then I'll go draw!

Spc-3

"do you want to tell me where the Egyptian god cards now and you may be allowed to leave. I summon my Makyura the Destroyer and I activate my face down Left Arm Offering so by discarding m entire hand I can add a spell form my deck to my hand like monster reborn and remember I can special summon any monster I wish any level as long as it's a special summon or a fusion too bad you need the counters to synchro summon so I special summon my Legendary Fiend in attack mode!" and I know one of those traps is gonna destroy my monster and I'm not falling for it I end my turn."

"Then I'll Go Draw

Spc-4

and I activate my Scapegoat magic card I summon 4 scapegoat tokens and I activate my facedown call of the haunted to bring back Battle Ox you should of attacked when you could I activate my other facedown DNA Surgery to turn every monster into a dragon and now I activate my Polymerization from my hand to fuse the scapegoats with Battle Ox or is that Battle dragon? anyway I fuse my 5 dragon to fusion summon my Five-Headed Dragon you're still lucky that fusion and synchro monsters cant attack the turn there summoned so your move Ishtar"

"wow good monster 5000 attack points and only a light type monster can destroy him but lets see what I can draw

Spc-5

"very nice I drew well lets keep that secret I set one monster face down and switch my legendary fiend and y destroyer to defense end. your move"

"Then I draw!

Spc-6

"and I'll bite go Five-Headed Dragon destroy the face down monster!"

"Well done you flipped CYBER JAR! he'll destroy every monster on the field then we draw five cards and summon every level 4 or lower monster we draw and add the rest to our hands I can summon Beast of Talwar, Exarion Universe and Ryu-Kishin Powered what about you?"

"Looks like I get Pitch-Black Warwolf and that's it I'll end my turn."

"Then I'll use the other monster card I drew I after I draw of course"

Spc-7

"I sacrifice Ryu-Kishin and Exarion to summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!" then I activate double summon so by discarding one card in my hand I can summon another monster and I summon Prometheus, King of the Shadows in attack mode and thanks to his effect I can send dark types to the grave to give him some more points i remove 6 dark types to give him another 2400 points (**Level 4 ATK 1200 TO 3600 **DEF 800) now go talwar destroy his monster now go Summoned skull and Prometheus attack directly.

**Ishtar-4000**

**?-0000**

The unknown duelist's runner broke down and Ishtar stopped his runner and came back to the crashed beast "I am Masorou Ishtar and where are the Egyptian God cards!"

"well Masorou look up and drive!" he said pointing to the emerging star in the sky

"Oh by the gods! it the Gods!" he yelled driving full speed off the bridge to Domino City as the three gods rose out of the portal andwll you know what happens from here.

* * *

><p><strong>An-So here is how the turbo duels are gonna work.**

***You need speed counters to normal summon monsters depending on their levels**

**1-4 speed counters (Spc) to summon level 1 to 4 monsters.**

**5 Spc-level 5 to 6.**

**6 Spc-level 7 to 8.**

**7 Spc-level 9 to 10.**

**8 Spc-level 11 to 12.**

***The same rules apply to Synchro Monsters (E.G you need 7 counters to synchro summon a level 9 monster)**

***But as long as you have the required monsters Fusion is un-affected.**

***And no matter what level the monster is if you special summon it you dont need counters.**

***And that should be every thing any questions PM me**


	3. Chapter 3 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	4. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
